You Have A Big Ego
by Riri-kun
Summary: "You have a big ego." Time at's all it took for the world to come down on one person.
1. New Girl

**Tina: Hi there! Sorry if this sucks, I'm new**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara! Even if I did I would be too lazy to finish the season :P**

**~~~ You Have A Big Ego ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ne, .Did you hear?There's gonna be a transfer student coming today,"Kukai, his best friend, said."I she'll just be like all the others,"Ikuto said boredly."You never know,"Nagi said with a small smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Classroom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohayo! As everyone has been informed we have a new student with us come in,"Nikaidou said.A girl with vibrant pink hair and golden-honey eyes walked was fasinated by this girl.

She was like a goddess. Even Ikuto was a bit interested.'No problem.I'll this girl in 1 minute,'he thought to himself,smirking.

"Please introduce yourself to the class,"Nikaidou said with that stupid smile.(AN; Reminds me of Mino in SiH)"I'm Amu 't want to be here and don't care,"She said with a little scowl at the end.

"All sit in an empty seat,"Nikaidou walked over to the seat next to Ikuto and sat without looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto was stopped in his girl had not blushed or acted shy around all honesty, he thought she didn't give a damn about smirked and thought,'This is an interesting girl.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hallway ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuto walked up to Amu and started talking to her.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hello there Tsukiyomi."

"Please call me Ikuto."

"Alright. Ikuto, what do you need from me?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked stunning today."

"Thank you very much.I could also say that you are not a sore eyesight as well."

"Thank you so much for the I ask if you are single?"

"I there is a reason that you would like to know?"

"I would like t0 ask you to a date this weekend."

"No thanks."

Ikuto stopped right there.A girl had rejected him.A. GIRL. REJECTED. caught up to her and asked," Why not?"

"You have a big ego."

That was when time was all it took for the world to come down on one person.

**How was my first story?Please tell meh.I like some critism.**

**Hope you will look foward to my stories.i'm planning to do a bunch more.I'll ****try**** to update everyday.**

**R&R**

**Nyaa ~**


	2. Trees

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED. im gonna get killed arent i? and suzukichan is already scary. wahhhhh**

Ikuto sat in class, pondering about the new girl. '_Rude, isn't she? She has the nerve to talk to me like that and when I so kindly asked her out,'_ Ikuto thought.

He was so distracted he didn't even notice that the teacher was heading for his desk. "Oh my, Tsukiyomi-kun. I would like you to pay attention to class instead of daydreaming of Hinamori-san," Nikaidou said, wacking Ikuto on the head and having a tick mark on his head.

Ikuto apoligized while rubbing his head. _'I need to think of a way to get her. This is quite a puzzle,' _Ikuto thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hungry for some blood? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu sat down at a small table outside the school. She was about to read her book when Ikuto approached her table with his tray. He sat down next to Amu and asked her," What are ya reading?" "Look on the cover," Amu said and started reading. Ikuto had no interest in the book and took out his phone.

Amu sighed and got up. She left the table without Ikuto since he was so into the phone. Ikuto looked up and around. "Where's Amu?" Ikuto muttered to himself. He got up and threw away the tray. He started to look around ,but he didn't find her.

He went to the trees and looked around them. When he couldn't find her at the _base _of the trees, he would have to look at the _tops _of the trees. He finally found her on top of his favorite tree, sleeping.

He climbed up the tree and sat next to her. He unconciously pulled her hair away from her face. Amu gave a small groan and turned her head the other way. Ikuto snapped out of his trace and turned the other way. He felt his cheeks and thought they were warmer than usual.

_' No way... I'm actually blushing?!' _ he thought. He slowly turned to look at Amu and thought,' _She's too defenseless.'_

He patted her head and softly smiled. She really was too adorable.

**oh gosh im tired. why did i wake up soo early**

**Like? **


End file.
